


My R

by Thamys020



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Edd and Matt are dead, Multi, Suicide, Tamara goes a little crazy, Tori does a sad, an au i guess, four sad girls, help these children, how the girls met, im so sorry, rooftop jumps, this is a common theme for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: Ell has lost her reason to liveMatilda has lost everythingTori wants outAnd Tamara just wants to die





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of that name  
> Heavily based off the song

Tamara sat on the roof, kicking off her beat up boots, leaning against the poles. 

Today. 

It would all be over. 

She heard a soft hiccup from behind her. 

She turned.

It was a girl from her math class. She had brown hair, and was perched on the edge, past the bars--

“Hey!” Tamara yelled. “Don’t do it! Please!” 

The girl nearly toppled off in surprise. 

_ Wait, what the hell? This was your opportunity! _

She turned to face Tamara, clinging to the bars tightly. 

“Why?” Tamara asked. 

“Y-You’ve probably heard this one before.” The brunette sniffled. “I really thought that he might be the one, but then he came up here and told me he was done.”    
_ Are you serious. _ Tamara couldn’t help think. 

“For god’s sake, please! Are you serious? I can’t believe for some stupid reason you got here before me!” Tamara yelled. The girl’s eyes started welling up with tears. “Are you  _ upset _ because you can’t have what you wanted?”   
“I-It’s not th--”   
“You’re lucky that you’ve never gotten robbed of anything!!” Tamara finished. 

The girl looked more determined now. 

“I feel better, thank you for listening.” She said tearfully, then let go of the bars. 

***

Tamara had looked through her yearbook that night, and found the dead girl. 

Her name was Ell and she was dating a boy she had known before he had died. 

That was it, wasn’t it? 

Tamara let out a mirthless chuckle as she put her hair up in a ponytail. 

***

_ Alright, today’s the day _ . Tamara thought as she kicked her boots off and went to the bars, only to find a short strawberry blonde sitting there. 

“Hey!” Tamara called. “Don’t do it, please.” 

The strawberry blonde turned to face her with a dull expression. She was done crying. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Tamara asked. 

“You’ve probably heard it all before. Everyone ignores me, everyone steals.” She wiped her nose. “I don’t fit in with anyone here.”   
“For god’s sakes, please!” Tamara yelled. “Are you serious, cuz I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!”    
The girl faced the void again. 

“But even so, you’re still loved by everyone at home! There’s always dinner waiting on the table you know!” 

She shook her head.

“I’m hungry.” She said, letting a final tear streak down her face. She then pushed off. 

That’s when Tamara had remembered her name. 

Matilda. 

She had a brother who had vanished off the face of the earth. 

But everyone knew he had died. 

Tamara felt like shit. 

***

Tamara was back on the rooftop. 

She kicked off her boots and checked around. 

She then caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Her heart jumped into her throat. 

_ Not Tori, please not Tori _

She ran over to see Tori, her best friend, in her signature red hoodie, holding a collar she had got from her boyfriend over the edge. 

“Tori--” Tamara hiccuped. 

“I just want to stop the scars that grow.” Tori said, looking at the collar. “Every time that I go home. That’s why I came up here, instead.”    
“Hey…” Tamara said. “Don’t do it...please…”    
Tori gave her a sad smile and took a step out. Tamara grabbed her hand and tried to pull Tori up. 

“Tori, please don’t.” Tamara pleaded. “I understand, please, we can do it together.” 

Tori had dropped her collar. She was looking at the ground. 

“Tori.” Tamara said. “Please!”    
Tori looked back up at Tamara and smiled sadly again. She had a black eye. 

“I guess today is just not my day.” She said, reaching up with her other hand, Tamara smiled, thank god, someone she could finally save--

Tori smacked her hands. Tamara yelped and yanked them up. 

Tori fell.

***

Tamara was back on the roof. 

_ I’m sorry, Tori. I’m sorry, Matilda, and Ell, I’m sorry.  _

She could see Ell perched on the fence, Tori leaning against her, and Matilda patting the bars. 

_ “Come on, Tamara.”  _ Matilda said, turning to face her. _ “They can’t touch you here.”  _ _   
_ _ “Come on Tamara!”  _ Ell said, turning to face her. _ “It doesn’t hurt anymore, see??”  _

_ “Come on Tamara.”  _ Tori said, extending her arm. She looked happier and healthier than Tamara remembered.  _ “We’re all happy here. Don’t you want to be happy?” _

“Yes.” Tamara said, kicking off her boots. “I’m so sorry.”    
_ “Don’t be!”  _ Ell cooed. _ “We can all be friends now. I have a home for us all, where we can be together!” _ _   
_ _ “It’s her world, and we can be happy.” _ Matilda said, clapping her hands. 

_ “Come on!”  _ Tori bubbled.  _ “We have so many things to do! We can swim in the ocean, we can fight giant snowmen, we can fight a zombie apocalypse, we can do anything. _ ”   
“Anything?” Tamara asked, eyes tearing up as she grabbed the railing. 

_ “Anything!” _ Ell repeated. Tamara climbed over the railing.

_ “Take your leap of faith!” _ Matilda said.  _ “We went first, so you won’t be scared.” _

Ell stood like she did the last time they met, and she fell backwards, a blissful smile on her face. 

Matilda jumped right off the bars with a yell. 

Tori stared Tamara down as she hopped off the bars. 

_ “I’ll go with you, if you want.” _ Tori said. 

“I think I can do it.”    
Tori nodded, and waved as she leapt off. 

On three. 

One. Tamara turned to the void of the sky. 

Two. She took one hand off the bars. 

Three.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay it got real creepy real fast.


End file.
